The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to transferring information over a network.
Administrators of computer systems and networks of computer systems often need to perform a task or tasks on one or more of the computer systems for which they are responsible. These tasks may include the transfer of information to and from a computer system. An administrator may need to perform the tasks on a large number of computer systems, and the computer systems may be located in different places. In addition, information needed to perform a task on a computer system may be located remotely from the computer system. As a result, an administrator may expend a significant amount of time to complete the tasks. It would be advantageous for an administrator at a remote location to be able to cause tasks to be performed on computer systems.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for allowing an administrator at a remote location to cause information to be transferred to and from a computer system.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a method that includes receiving a function call from an administrator at a computer system. The function call includes an argument. A function identified by the function call is executed in response to receiving the function call. Information is transferred from a location identified by the argument to the computer system in response to the function being executed.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it allows a remote administrator to cause a task to be performed on one or more computer systems. A remote administrator may call a function on a computer system that causes a task to be completed by the computer system.